zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 32
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Mr. Big. But first, I would like to announce that this is the first Zootopia Appreciation Post of 2019! So, I wanted to start the new year with something big, with Mr. Big! (Rim shot) Sorry for the bad pun. Anyway, today we're talking about the most feared crime boss in Tundratown. Now, keep in mind that this arctic shrew may be small in size, but the mind behind the body is very big. He's the owner of Tundratown Limousine Service and is respected by many in the Zootopian underworld. He has a mafia comprised of polar bear henchmen that does his bidding. For such a small character, he casts a big shadow. Okay, I'll stop with the puns. So, the first time we see him is when Judy and Nick are taken to his compound by Kevin and Raymond after being discovered at his limos' parking lot. Nick is scared to see him again, because of the bad history between them, and Judy is not that intimidated by him. While little is known about his life prior to the events of Zootopia, it is known that he became a friend or acquaintance to Nick, inviting him into his home and making him part of his inner circle, before Nick effectively double-crossed him by selling him a very expensive rug made from the hind fur of a skunk. It was around this time that Mr. Big's grandmother died and the rug was used to bury her. This must have been when he realized that he had been tricked and became angry at Nick. And Nick stayed away for good reason. After being threatened by Judy, he orders the bears to "ice" them, to which Nick begs and pleads for his life, while Judy watches confused, that is until she sees what "icing" is. Fortunately, the duo are saved by his daughter who reminds him of Judy saving her life the previous day. Mr. Big spares their lives, agrees to help them, and even invites them to Fru Fru's wedding. Okay, before I go on, I have to ask something that kinda doesn't make sense to me. Mr. Big didn't have Judy "iced", because she saved his daughter's life, so he had no reason to harm her. But, Nick, who had disrespected him and his family, gave him a reason to harm him. So, why was he let off the hook that easily? Not that I'm saying he deserved it, but why was Big so quick to forgive him? Anyway, later on, he helps the duo interrogate Duke Weaselton about the Night Howlers. Apparently, Duke has met Big before or at least knows of him, when he tells him, "You dirty rat! Why you helping her? She's a cop!" Moments later, Judy is announced as the designated godmother of his future granddaughter, who will be named after her. And at the end of the movie, he is seen dancing with his daughter at Gazelle's concert, albeit in Kozlov's outstretched paws. His voice actor has said that he doesn't think Mr. Big kills animals when he "ices" them, and instead "just dunks them until they're really sorry". I don't know if that's true canonically, but it does make Big look not so bloodthirsty. I love that he's modeled after the lead gangsters in The Godfather and Scarface, two of my grandma's favorite movies. So, in conclusion, Mr. Big is a tough mammal, but above all, he's a family man, er, mammal. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts